Stuttering Conversation between Mayura and Loki
by Cyansilent
Summary: Wat will Loki answer when Mayura askes him some sudden question?Will he stutter or tell her bravely the truth of he being a god? Pls R
1. Chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Conversation between Mayura and Loki 

Mayura: "Um…Loki-kun…Where did you go last week when you were missing for a day?

Loki: "Um…I was going back to my home in Norway as I missed my family."

Mayura:" You had a family? Then what about Yamino-san? Why didn't he go with you? "

Loki: "Um…That's because he had a grudge against my family you see…"

Mayura: " Oh…Then why does Yamino-san serve you like a butler?"

Loki : "Because he is my BUTLER!"

Mayura : "Oh…"

Mayura (thoughts): " I'm so dumb! With the way Yamino-san takes care of Loki-kun, he is definitely his butler, why did I ask such a silly question?"

Loki: "Mayura, are you alright?"

Mayura : "Hai…Hai…"

Loki: " Well…Let's not talk about my family now, shall we? "

Loki: "Let's go downstairs for dinner then? "

Mayura: "Okay…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cyansilent : I am open to flames but pls R&R. I will try to finish the next chapter so pls be patient!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Mayura , can you come to my study after you have eaten your dinner?I would like to discuss something with you." Loki said.

"Okay…" Mayura said.

"You see Mayura, I am not a kid like you thought."

"I know that! I was in a dream once and I saw you in your older form saying that you were something like a trickster god. Are you one Loki-kun? Are you that man/god that claimed to be you in your dreams? Or are you some sort of child that emits red eyes when you are angry?" Mayura said.

"Well Mayura…I am actually that guy, yes. But how did you know that I was that guy and that I was a god?" Loki said.

" I told you already, Loki-kun. I saw your older form in a dream and you explained things to me in that dream." Mayura said.

"Oh…" Loki said.

"Ouch…" Mayura said as she clutched her head in pain.

"Wad happened, Mayura?" Loki said with a urgent tone.

"My head hurts so much…maybe I shouldn't have told you so much, Loki-kun." Mayura said.

"It's okay, Mayura. You go and rest first. Let's discuss this tomorrow, okay?"Loki said.

Mayura nodded her head in agreement.

Authoress's note: I will try to finish up the next chappie so pls… if you're unhappy wif that… I'm open to flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" So Loki-kun's a god now huh? What should I call him then..? Loki-kun? Loki-san? Loki-sama? But I think Loki-kun's the best!" Mayura thought in her head.

When Mayura got home,she ate and wrote her diary.

_**Dear diary,**_

_**I just found out today that Loki-kun's a god! Well actually I known it long ago but It was just a dream..today he told me in person so I guess it's true. But then… if Loki-kun's a god, why is he here on Earth? Not in heaven? Maybe I'll ask him these questions tomorrow.**_

When Mayura off the lights and prepared to sleep, little did she know that there was a person in the darkness watching her. " So Loki's finally told this silly girl who he is huh…this is going to be so fun…" the creature in the darkness said,

Early in the morning when Mayura woke up, she immediately went to Loki's house and asked him," Loki-kun, why are you here?I mean in this world? Should'nt you be in heaven?"

Loki said," Needless to say, Mayura, I was banished here. And anyways, since I could stay here now, I would prefer to stay here then go back to Asgard since if I go back there, Ragnarok would happen.. You won't want the end of the world to happen would you? Besides, I stayed here because of you."

" Me?? Why me? Did I do something?" Mayura asked with a blush across her face.

"Yes, remember when you said to the guy wearing a red coat which was me, that you wanted to see me another time? Well,at that time, uh…I gave in and so stayed here…with you." Loki replied.

**Authoress's note: I'm sorry if there are a lot of grammatical mistakes or spelling errors in this fic. I was doing this in a rush…**


End file.
